


Dichotomy

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s05e02 The Beast Below, Episode: s07e03 A Town Called Mercy, POV First Person, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Dichotomy

I hadn’t seen until just then, just before Clara burst through the unlocked door in the Tower.

 ‘...that calculation is still going on...’

 _Same software,_ I heard an echo, _different face._

But Amy did, both times she saw it. Amy always saw clearly when it came to me.

I am the Monster who kills, like Kahler Jex.

But I am also the Doctor who heals, like the Star Whale.

 Amy saw, and she told me, but I didn’t make the connexion.

Until I saw me, both of me, the one who killed, or thought he did. And the one who regretted.

‘The man who regrets and the man who forgets.’

 _Moved on_. Of course I haven’t moved on. Two point four seven billion. And one hundred and twenty-three, but who’s counting?

Me.                                                                                        Us.                                                                                         Me.

That’s who.

But now I see. I see that he – they – are me.

And though I have lived those four hundred years trying to forget, now I know.

I thought I was the Kahler Jex. And I am. But I am also the benevolent Beast Below.

And River knew, she must have done, because she loved _me_.

The killer and the healer.

Always and completely forgiven.


End file.
